Blurbs
by Black-Kat Jinx
Summary: A place to put all my lost, little plot bunny... word prompt... ficlet... things about Detective Conan. Mostly revolving around Kaito and Shinichi but might contain other pairings.
1. Laundry

Shinichi knew it had been a bad idea from the start. He knew he should have said no, that he could handle it.

The detective also knew he couldn't resist when those puppy dog eyes appeared, followed by a cute whine and silent pleading. Kaito was beyond bored had wanted to be helpful. He was practically hanging from Shinichi's shoulders, being half dragged-half carried as the detective carried the basket into the laundry room. After five minutes of Kaito listing off reasons for him to accept the magician's help, he finally gave in.

That was his first mistake.

Against his better judgement, Shinichi agreed to let the magician fill the washer while he went to make lunch for them. All the while telling himself: How bad could things get? Even if it was Kaito he could be trusted to help with something simple such as laundry... right?

Oh boy, was he wrong.

The detective had expected perhaps the whites turning pink or blue or something silly like that.

What he wasn't prepared for was the loud bang and surprised squawk that echoed from behind the closed laundry room door. In a flash Shinichi had flown from that kitchen, sandwiches forgotten, and down the hall.

Throwing open the door he found a very shocked Kaito sitting on the floor with a pile of soapy suds at his feet. Suds that also decorated everything within a three foot radius around the washer, along with a few bits of clothing. The lid was open... correction, the lid was _missing_ and water was sloshing out of the top of the still humming machine.

"_Kaiiiiito_..."

Kaito gave a nervous laugh, flinching slightly at how his favorite detective ground out the name.

"Wait, Shin-chaaaan! I can explain!" He said hurriedly before bursting into an explanation about how he thought he could make the laundry go faster with one of his new gadgets he had been tinkering with. A soap bomb contraption thing of sorts. He had thought it to be a perfect test run for it too.

In short there was too much soap for the poor machine to handle and it rebelled, rather spectacularly.

Whatever possessed the magician into thinking that was a brilliant idea, Shinichi would never know. Nor did he want to know. Some things couldn't be explained when it came to his overly eccentric boyfriend.

Shinichi raised a hand to silence the lengthy excuse and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. It was partly his fault. He should have expected this.

"Whatever Kaito. Just... start cleaning up the mess. Hopefully we won't need to buy a new one."

Kaito blinked in surprise, having expected a far worse scolding, then nodded as Shinichi went to help the other man to his feet. Together the two set about turning the washer off and began cleaning up the room. Several minutes of silence passed between them before Kaito stopped hefting what soaked clothes were still in the washer into a basket at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi." _It was an accident._

Shinichi paused in his mopping and looked at the magician. Kaito wasn't looking at him but if he had gone as far as to drop the nickname it was pretty clear that he felt bad about the whole thing.

With a sigh he rested his mop against the wall and took the taller boy's chin in his hand. He turned the others face towards him and planted a long, firm but gentle kiss on Kaito's lips.

_I know. Apology accepted._

When he pulled back Kaito was smiling, the unease having drained from his face and body. Shinichi blushed before promptly putting a blob of left over suds on his boyfriend's nose.

"Baa'ro. Don't think I've _completely_ forgiven you! Now hurry up so we can actually eat lunch."

The detective returned to his mopping, ignoring the whistling behind him as Kaito continued his work with renewed vigor.

Shinichi smiled to himself.

As frustrating as it was, situations like the exploding washing machine were an everyday occurrence for the detective. It was one of the many things that came with being in a relationship with Kaito Kuroba and, quite honestly, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> Okay. So this little idea bit me on the butt while I was doing laundry yesterday. It wouldn't leave me alone while I was trying to plan my next chapter for Brainwashed so I had to type it up real quick.

Also I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. :3


	2. Trepidation

Kaito had stared death in the face several times over the last twenty one years of his life, as both Kuroba Kaito and his alter ego, Kaitou KID. From his old friend Aoko who was evil incarnate, to the creepy witch Akako with her mumbo jumbo voodoo, to the police task force of eighty very determined officers. He had even went against a murderous organization.

There was also that one time with a mad scientist and crazy robot...

Oh yes, Kaito had faced it all. He had started to think of himself as quite the courageous young man.

Unfortunately none of that could have prepared him for his latest and biggest challenge yet. Kaito wasn't sure he was even going to escape from it alive. At first he thought everything was under control. That things would be fine. He would get through this and become a better man because of it.

However, before he knew what happened, the tables had suddenly turned and the magician was backed into a corner, trepidation making his entire body tight as a bow string.

His heart raced painfully in his chest. The skin of his face was cool, pale and clammy, the color having drained a long time ago.

He was finding it hard to breathe, throat constricting painfully each time he swallowed.

He wanted to yell, to shout, to tell the _thing_ to go away, but nothing came out besides a meek croaking noise.

He wanted to run, to flee from the room and find a safe place to hide, but he couldn't. His legs felt like jelly.

He wanted to look away from the horrible, scaly body and round vacant eyes that seemed to bore into his soul, stealing what little energy he still had.

Nothing was working. He was rooted in place and the magician found himself starting to hyperventilate.

The only part of his body that would listen to him was his brain. Not that it helped. Thoughts were racing too quickly to make sense as it attempted to figure out where everything had all gone wrong. What had possessed him to do this? The magician didn't have a death wish!

Indigo eyes widened as the_ thing_ slowly moved closer and closer. Back pressed against the wall, Kaito's knees finally buckled and he slid down into a sitting position. This was the end. There was nothing more he could do. A sudden wave of dizziness swept over him and the edges of his vision flickered, the room becoming unfocused.

Kaito faintly heard his name being called and the face of one very concerned Shinichi entered his vision before darkness enveloped him.

In the end he was defeated by his oldest enemy and one true nemesis.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Shinichi was kneeling in front Kaito, the magician having worked himself into enough of a panic that he actually fainted. At their feet sat a large stuffed goldfish.

With a sigh he retrieved his note book from his back pocket, flipped it open and quickly jotted down on the page:

Fish: 1 Kaito: 0

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I asked a friend for a writing idea. He said Trepidation.


	3. Articulation

"I love you."

At first Kaito thought he was imagining the whole thing. Kudou Shinichi was _not_ standing on his front step soaked from head to toe by the rain.

Kudou Shinichi was _not_ looking incredibly hot with his sapphire eyes staring intently at the magician, water dripping from his bangs, cheeks flushed red with his chest rising and falling as if he had ran the whole way to his house.

Kudou Shinichi did _not_ just confess using those three simple but extremely heavy words to him, Kuroba Kaito. Not his alter ego, Kaitou KID but_ him_, **_Kuroba Kaito_**, aspiring magician, broke college student, joker extraordinaire.

_I love you._

Kaito blinked several times at the man before bowing his head, one hand clenching the door knob tightly in an attempt to stop the tremors. He took a deep breath and said slowly, his voice cracking just the slightest, "What?"

"I. Love. You." Came the confident reply, the detective stressing each syllable with care.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Now with my name."

"I love you, Kuroba Kaito."

Not once did Shinichi lose his confident and self assured tone. Not once did he falter, hesitate or stutter. He spoke perfectly and with such determination, making sure his feelings and thoughts were articulated correctly to the man in front of him.

It was like music to Kaito's ears.

His shoulders started to shake as he released the door, pressing both hands over his mouth and quickly dropped into a crouch much to Shinichi's surprise. The other man stepped forward in concern, one hand extended towards Kaito, when the magician suddenly launched himself forward.

Tears were streaming from indigo eyes, a wide, ear splitting grin covering his face as threw his arms around Shinichi's neck. The two stumbled back down the steps and into the rain, the detective holding the magician tightly as Kaito's lips came crushing down against his in a bruising kiss.

Kaito had to make sure that the man, his crush for the longest time, was not imaginary. That this was the real deal.

Only when Kaito was satisfied did he change tactics and started planting quick fervent kisses all over the man's face while muttering happily and giddily between breaks.

"I love you too, Kudou Shinichi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Another word prompt from my friend, Syn. Articulation. In exchange for you giving me such a frustratingly hard prompt to work with I give you a romantic scene between two guys. Suffer SYN!

As for everyone else... I hope the fluff doesn't kill you!

_**Articulate / Articulation** : An act or the process of articulating._

_1. uttered clearly in distinct syllables._

_2. capable of speech; not speechless._

_3. using language easily and fluently; having facility with words: an articulate speaker._

_4. expressed, formulated, or presented with clarity and effectiveness: an articulate thought._

_5. made clear, distinct, and precise in relation to other parts: an articulate form; an articulate shape; an articulate area._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!


	4. Protocol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>"Reaaaallly? A whole week?!" Kaito almost whined as he placed his red and throbbing palms into the cool water of the fountain.<p>

Sure, it was his fault he had dropped the pot and almost burned himself as well as Shinichi but honestly, who drank hot coffee in the middle of the afternoon in a garden? And did the prince really have to take away his favorite books for a whole week?

Indigo eyes looked at Shinichi who was sitting languidly on a nearby chair, dressed from head to toe in a rather fetching navy blue uniform with crisp white pants and black boots. It rather simple and not very flashy except for gold braided belt that hung from one shoulder to connect with the one around his waist. One arm was resting across his lap while the other tapped a riding crop against his shoulder.

The slightly taller teen was sitting on the edge of the fountain dressed from head to toe in a crisp white butler suit, accented by a blue shirt and red tie. He also wore a monocle over his right eye that had a clover charm hanging from it. It had originally belonged to his father and while it wasn't exactly necessary Kaito thought it accented the outfit rather nicely. His brown hair was messy as ever, the two having given up trying to flatten it into a proper manner.

The two boys had been spending the afternoon enjoying the fresh air with a nice pot of coffee, a book and each others company. Kaito had thought it weird since most people had tea in the afternoon but Shinichi couldn't exactly be called normal. Sure he was a prince who lived in a castle and would one day rule a country but the teen certainly didn't act like one. He loved mysteries and spent a lot of time around the village guards where he got great deal of enjoyment from foiling criminals.

He watched as Shinichi's lips formed into a smile with an apologetic touch, "Because, Kaito, punishment is part of the protocol. If you mess up and don't get punished then you have no reason to try and do a good job in the future."

The tone was very matter of fact despite the expression and Kaito's cheek twitched in an attempt to avoid scowling.

It had been roughly six months since he had stepped up to the job of being the prince's servant by his own choosing. Over that course of time Shinichi had taken it upon himself to work with the clumsy and uninformed male making sure he got the proper training. They had started simple, mainly working on how Kaito should stand and address him. It was Sir or Prince Kudou when they were alone, Master when in public and not talking at all during gatherings unless he was spoken to. He was also to stand on Shinichi's right side, slightly behind him unless directed otherwise.

They had then went on to worry more about time and being precise. Like when Shinichi had to be woken up, when breakfast should be served in his room, helping him get dressed as well as tidying up around the Prince's chamber and even keeping track of his schedule. Through it all the prince had been firm but encouraging as he eased Kaito into the role.

Despite that it had still taken him months to memorize all of it and, although he occasionally slipped up earning him a rap across his palms by the crop, he was slowly getting the hang of things.

_Why the stupid crop anyways? _Kaito thought sourly to himself and lifted his hands from the water to examine them. Shinichi had said it was because he got distracted easily. Scolding him and taking away privileges wouldn't be enough. Not that Kaito minded to a degree. It isn't as if he was getting hit every time he did something wrong but even he couldn't help the fact that he had boundless energy.

Shinichi had once said something along the lines of...

"If you don't want to get hurt, pay attention."

"Yeah that." Kaito blinked, surprised, turning his attention back to the Prince.

Shinichi had swung to his feet during the other teen's inattentiveness and was now standing in front of Kaito, the crop tucked under one arm and holding his hands out expectantly. The prince smiled showing clearly that he had known what his friend had been thinking about. With an embarrassed flush the teen laid his hands over Shinichi's, palm up, for him to look at.

When Kaito had accidentally fumbled with the coffee pot his attention had been elsewhere at the time and the teen had grabbed it on the sides rather than the handle as to not drop it. While he had succeeded in that aspect he couldn't stop part of the coffee spilling over the table just narrowly avoiding Shinichi's lap. On top of that his hands were now throbbing painfully.

Never mind the fact that it had been Shinichi who had distracted him in the first place. Not on purpose, no. But did the teen really have to purse his lips in such a fashion while he was reading?

It was a situation where Shinichi would have reprimanded him but the prince thought the scalding pain from the hot pot was good enough punishment. That and he didn't want to damage his friend's hands farther if the pot had burned them.

Fortunately Kaito's skin had toughed up over the weeks of training. At first he had often got blisters but now, while it still stung painfully whenever he got hit, the skin didn't split and bleed as easily. Shinichi carefully examined the hands from finger tips to wrist with an observant eye, caressing the red flesh with a thumb as he checked for any serious burns.

He also was secretly enjoying the slight fidgeting the other teen was doing because of their close proximity.

Seeing no serious damage Shinichi gave a nod in approval and released the hands, returning to his seat as Kaito patted his hands on his pants to get rid of the remaining water. He then removed a pair of white gloves from his breast pocket and carefully pulled them back on.

At least he was willing to take Shinichi's punishment any day over that uncle of his, Lord Hiroki. That man was anything but gentle when it came to discipline. If Kaito screwed up in Hiroki's presence and Shinichi was there, the prince would handle the punishment. Only during the times he was alone with the Lord and screwed up was the man able to reprimand him.

Kaito had first experienced that a couple months after his arrival and it had been very embarrassing and very painful. Hiroki never laid a hand on his nephew's personal servant, instead choosing to have him kiss his feet in apology. While embarrassing it wasn't anything major... except for when Kaito had moved to do so. The man's foot 'slipped' and had caught him in the mouth, effectively splitting his lip and bruising his lower jaw.

His master had not been too happy about that, yelling at his Uncle who brushed it off nonchalantly saying it was an accident. After that the two were very rarely separated especially when it came to being in the presence of the Lord.

"You are thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Kaito paused and looked towards the prince, whose azure eyes were watching him closely, before realizing he had started to rub his lower lip in pain memory. He quickly dropped his hand, a small pout crossing his face, "What if I am? Will you kiss and make it better?"

Shinichi blinked, cheeks suddenly tinting pink and looked away, "Not likely."

Kaito smiled cheekily. While the young prince had a knack for being observant and blunt he was also very easy to tease, "Is that so? And here I thought you prided in taking good care of your subordinates."

The prince refused to look at him as he quickly lifted his coffee cup, which was almost empty, but Kaito could easily spot the man's blush become just a bit darker. Smugly satisfied, he hid it behind his poker face and stepped around to pick up the pot, "More coffee, sir?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So I got a prompt from Syn called Protocol. It takes place in a Victorian / Medieval AU... with using guidelines about a Dom/Sub... master/servant type relationship. Of course I twisted it a bit to more suit my idea so I don't really consider it much of a BDSM type fic. I also couldn't picture either of Shinichi's parents being that mean so I created Lord Hiroki. XD That way we can all hate him together.


	5. Plunnie1

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because you are incapable of such a thing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"How would you know?"

"I've been living with you for six months and have been dating you for a year and a half. Trust me, I know."

"Clearly you don't know the whole me!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

"Prove it."

"... Prove what?"

"That you can be serious."

"Don't want to."

"More like you can't."

"... You really want me to?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Well?"

"Fine!"

"Wait... what are you-?!"

"What does it look like? I am being serious!"

"What does physical contact have to do with being serious?"

"I am showing you that I am serious about our relationship!"

"Wha-Mmmph!"

"..."

"... h-ah.."

"So?"

"..."

"Shinichi?"

"... I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Working on an writers block so...I didn't know where I was exactly going with this... but that is a plunnie for you I suppose.

You can imagine whatever scene you like to fit with this conversation.


	6. Scarves and Scents

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>Kaito flopped back on the bed and rolled onto his side as he pressed the fabric against his nose, taking a deep breath.<p>

There was a musty smell - no surprise since the the scarf had been packed away in the closest over the course of the summer - but there was also a second scent hidden beneath. A fond smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

It is said that people often had a certain odor about them and usually it was attributed to things like perfume or cologne. Other times it was the smell of shampoo, laundry soap or their surroundings - like nature - that left a lingering fragrance. A fragrance that you grow so accustomed to that whenever you catch a whiff, no matter where you are, you instantly think of the person.

This hidden scent... it was _his_.

It was a combination of different smells with the most prominent being the faint aroma of coffee - it may have been from the detective having the scarf to close to his face. The other was... something Kaito had never been able to place specifically despite his attempts. Over the course of time he had simply come to label it as Shinichi; no other word fit as good or as accurately.

And while had been months since the scarf had seen the light of day it still carried that all to familiar smell and Kaito ran his fingers against the rumpled fabric.

"Shinichi~" He breathed softly.

"Kaito?"

Indigo eyes snapped open at the voice and the magician jerked into a sitting position, body twisting to look behind him.

Standing in the doorway was Shinichi a perplexed expression on his face and two steaming mugs in his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked, thankful that he had managed to keep his voice from squeaking.

"Uh... It is my house and my bedroom." Shinichi said in amusement, one eyebrow raising, and walked up to the bed. "Is that my scarf?"

Realizing he was still holding the length of red fabric Kaito quickly put it on the bed beside him and nodded, "Uh yea. It is." His attention was drawn to the cup in the detective's right hand, nose twitching as he caught the smell of chocolate. And were those... marshmallows? "Is that...?"

"Hot Chocolate? Yea." Shinichi extended the hand to the magician who accepted the steaming mug with a grin. "Extra chocolatey with a little bit of milk and a perfect layer of mini marshmallows on top. Just how you like it, right?"

"Aw, you know me best Shinichi. Thanks!" Kaito chirped and blew carefully on the beverage before taking a slow sip.

Shinichi smiled and took a seat next the magician, "So are you going to tell me why you had my scarf?"

"I... found it sitting on your dresser." Kaito answered slowly. "Were you cleaning?"

"Mmm..." Shinichi hummed from the rim of his cup, "With it being the start of Autumn I figured I should dig out some of my warmer clothes before it gets too cold."

"Oh." Kaito knew it had been getting colder lately but he really hadn't given it much thought. He took another, longer, sip from his mug, eyes on the floor.

"Don't tell me you were doing a certain _something_ with it...?"

The sudden question and it's implications had Kaito inhaling more of the hot liquid than he had intended, eyes tearing up as he swallowed and started to cough. A free hand made it way to his back, moving in slow circles as the magician gulped in a breath of air and looked up at the concerned face next to him.

"N-No!" He croaked after he finally found his voice. "I was just sniffing it!"

The detective blinked, pausing in his ministrations, "...Sniffing it?"

Realizing what he said Kaito's face quickly colored and he looked away, rubbing his throat gingerly. While sniffing probably wasn't as bad as... the other_ thing_, it still sounded weird. Like, _really_ weird. Suddenly feeling defensive he shrugged his shoulders, glowering at his friend from the corner of his eye.

"Yea. Sniffing. Is that bad?"

Shinichi was at a lost for words as he stared at the man next to him but after a moment he continued rubbing his back, "No..." He said slowly, "but I am curious as to why you would do such a thing."

He observed with mild fascination as Kaito shifted uncomfortably, indigo eyes trained on the floor once more. He then mumbled something that Shinichi couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"...cause...mell...ood" Kaito repeated, voice raising just a tiny bit.

Shinichi sighed, eyes rolling, "I can't understand you when you mumble Kaito."

"I said it is because you smell good!" Kaito nearly shouted, now face to face with the detective.

A heartbeat of awkward silence fell over the room before Shinichi started to laugh and Kaito tensed under the sudden mirth. "What is so funny?" He demanded.

"You are." His look-a-like said between breaths.

"Well... _excuse me_!" Kaito grumbled, turning his head away.

An arm suddenly snaked around the magician's waist, pulling the brunette closer until he was flush against the detective. Cheeks colored darkly as Kaito shifted in an attempt to free himself from the embrace but was stopped when he felt something press against his hair.

"... Shinichi?"

"You smell good too, Kaito."

The words were soft, causing the magician to freeze as his heart gave a resounding _THUMP_ in his chest. Eyes widened briefly before slipping closed and Kaito gave a breathy laugh. He rested his head against Shinichi's shoulder, nose nestling into the fabric of the man's shirt with a contented sigh.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

The scent was always the best when it came directly from the source.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong> A random ficlet inspired by the prompt: Scarf. Although it seems to be less about the scarf and more about smells. xD


	7. Childhood

**Introduction**

The first time they met it had been at a park.

Shinichi was sitting on the jungle gym when a face suddenly appeared in his vision, upside down, "Hi! I'm Kaito!"

Startled he fell from his perch, sprawling flat on his back. The culprit, known as Kaito, blinked before climbing down and leaning over him, "Sorry, ah..."

"Shinichi." He said staring at the wide eyed face above him. Was indigo a normal eye color?

Kaito beamed and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Shin-chan!"

It had been a normal meeting that would form into a very abnormal friendship.

**Complicated**

His parents said it was complicated.

Azure met Indigo, neither saying a word. They didn't have to. Both of them knew they couldn't change his parents decision.

The two shared a hug before Kaito climbed into the car packed with boxes, giving one last look at his friend as they pulled out of the driveway.

Shinichi stood outside the empty house. Kaito had disappeared from sight hours ago but he couldn't bring himself to move. His best friend had left him behind and he was alone. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

There was nothing complicated about losing a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I originally had started working on one of those 100 theme lists mainly because I wanted to try writing a drabble. (Meaning each of these is 100 words exactly according to my OpenOffice... minus the bold title.) I completed about 5 of them before deciding that I really only liked the first two. So here they are as part of my Blurbs! May do more. May not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito!


	8. Refridgerator

"Shinichi?"

The detective in question looked up from his newspaper, coffee raised half way to his face. "What is it?"

"You do know the refrigerator is meant to be used for food, right?"

He nodded taking a gulp from his mug, "Yup. Why do you ask?"

Kaito straightened to look at the detective from over the open door. An incredulous expression was plastered on his face.

"What?"

"Shin-chan." He started, sounding reproachful, "You have books in here! Books. In. Your._ Fridge_."

It was Shinichi's turn to look bemused, "So?"

"Books are not food!"

"Of course they aren't, Kaito. What is your point?" Shinichi said calmly, sounding humored as he turned a page of his paper.

What was his point? Books. In the fridge. It didn't need explaining! Kaito sighed dramatically, removing the carton of almost expired milk and shut the door. After pouring himself a glass he turned to the detective.

"...Why?"

"I wasn't using it for anything else." A shrug. "Plus I ran out of shelving space."

Kaito deadpanned at his friend. So many things were wrong with that statement he didn't know where to begin. "We are going shopping. You need some actual food in this house." He suddenly declared.

"I don't see the point. I don't spend much time here, Kaito."

"You work too much. That is your problem."

Shinichi smiled, "I'm glad that you care about my well being but seriously. It'd be a waste."

Kaito rolled his eyes and set the glass onto the counter. "Real food and actually living in a house are not a waste. Now move! We are going shopping."

The detective objected but Kaito wasn't one who took no for an answer. It took some shoving, dragging and some creative threatening but the magician soon had the man out of the house and on the way to the market.

Seriously. Books in a fridge. The magician was surprised the detective wasn't dead yet given his lifestyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I've had a bit of a writers block, writers lazy, procrastination problem in terms of my writing lately. So here is something short and simple.

In any case I was browsing through prompts and there was an image of a fridge with books in it. It humored me because I could see Shinichi do something like that.


	9. Mime?

Shinichi stared.

Kaito stared back.

Shinichi held up a hand and the brunette across from him matched it, the two teenagers in perfect unison. He then frowned watching as Kaito mimicked it perfectly.

The detective had been lounging on the couch enjoying a book when his room mate / beau had elected to sit on the table in front of him and started acting bizarre with a book of his own. He had managed to ignore it for the first few minutes but his curiosity eventually got the better of him.

"What exactly are you doing?" The disgruntled detective asked.

"What do you think I am doing?" Kaito countered folding his arms across his chest, still following his friend's movements.

"Pretending to be a mirror for your next heist?" He tilted his head, sarcasm evident.

Kaito smiled, his own head tilting, "Perhaps. But not exactly. Although that is a good idea."

"Let me guess. You are giving up the magician business to become a mime!"

Kaito managed to look scandalized at the absurd notion, "As if I would do that!"

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

The brunette hummed in response. Seeing he wasn't going to get a clear answer Shinichi began to suspect that there really wasn't a reason for the magician's antics other than to annoy him.

"Are you really that bored?"

"What if I said yes?"

Shinichi unfolded his arms and reached out. Once the magician's hand got close to his own he grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him into his lap. "Then I say find something else to cure your boredom. I am trying to read."

Kaito 'harumphed' in response and he shifted in Shinichi's lap but did not object to the new position as he hugged his detective and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

Returning to his book Shinichi started to read again. Time passed peacefully for a few minutes before Kaito nuzzled his face into his shirt collar. It was an action that he didn't pay any attention to at first until he felt something warm against his neck and he froze.

"K-Kaito!" He hissed in an attempt to rebuke the magician even as his face grew hot. Kaito didn't seem to heed the warning as he continued to kiss and nibble on the exposed flesh.

"Kaito!" Shinichi said more sternly this time, book forgotten, as he felt the magician's lips smile against his skin. The detective opened his mouth but the man's teeth grazing over his ear made him issue a soft moan rather than the reprimand he had intended.

Kaito sat back with a grin, looking innocently at his blushing detective. "You told me to find something else to do."

"That is not what I had in mind." Shinichi puffed, glaring at him.

"You should be more specific next time."

Shinichi knew he was right. But rather than give the man a dignified answer he threaded his fingers through the back of Kaito's hair and pulled the magician back in for a kiss. During this he shifted Kaito off his lap and spread the magician flat onto his back on the couch cushions.

When they finally separated, each panting slightly and hair more mussed than before, Shinichi sat back and picked up his book.

"Now we are even." He said.

Kaito propped himself onto his elbows and stared at the detective. "That's not fair."

"Never said it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Nothing to really say about this other than I missed writing KaiShin. My current story is in a lull for these two interaction wise over the past few chapters so this little blurb served to humor me. I really had no idea where I was going with this at first but it morphed into cuddle time and a kiss.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.


	10. Falling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>"Kaito!"<p>

"Shinichi!"

Fingertip brushed fingertip as the two males reached for each other. It was useless; the wind was stronger and a swift gust tore a rift between them, blasting them apart and sending each spiraling in a different direction. Kaito barely managed to get a glimpse of Shinichi as he disappeared into the fading autumn foliage before he, too, was swallowed up by the trees.

With the ground rapidly approaching the thief turned his attention to his own predicament. Removing the launcher from his coat, he took aim and fired. The grappling hook flew through the air, bouncing against the targeted branch and for a moment the brunette feared that it wouldn't catch when suddenly one of the prongs dug into the bark and held fast.

Kaito braced himself against the jolt as his decent came to a halt and, using the momentum left over from his fall, swung his body in a wide berth around the tree to alight on another branch. With an experienced tug and the flick of a switch, the grappling hook released its hold and recoiled back into the launcher.

Once it was tucked safely back into his coat the thief dropped from the branch, landing with a little roll in the soft layer of fresh snow that covered the ground and took off in the direction he had last seen his detective disappear. He remembered to keep one eye out even as he sprinted, ducking and weaving through the sparse underbrush with ease—while the choice of being a thief had not been his, that didn't stop him from appreciating the skills he had picked up along the way.

**xXXx**

SPLOOSH!

Unlike Kaito, Shinichi's landing had been anything but spectacular.

Giving his legs a swift kick the teen burst through the surface of the lake which had so generously broke his fall and sucked in a breath of cold air even as he gave his head a shake. _I suppose I should be thankful that it wasn't covered in ice._ He thought, biting his lip to keep his teeth from chattering together. _That would have hurt a lot more._

He wasn't going to complain though as he would have taken the water over landing in trees any day; Even if it was freezing, almost winter water. Kicking his legs again Shinichi swam towards the shore, wanting to get out of the lake before his clothes completely bogged him down or the cold made his body hard to move.

Stumbling onto the bank he dropped to his knees and stripped off his winter coat eager to get at least part of the soaked clothing off. While he was cold the last thing he needed was for his body temperature to drop even more because his clothes decided to freeze while he was wearing them. About as soon as the offending object landed in a pile on the ground, Kaito burst through the treeline.

"Shinichi!"

"K-k-kaito!" The brunette stuttered through chattering teeth, surprise and relief etched on his face.

Indigo eyes gave the shivering teen a sweep over and he shrugged off his own jacket. He then threw it around the male's shoulders, zipping it up and tucking it under his chin. "You just had to land in the water, didn't you?" He mused.

Shinichi sent him a glare as he burrowed into the fabric, embracing the welcoming warmth. "Not m-my choi-ice." He grumbled, "W-winds fault."

Kaito laughed lightly as he embraced his friend and rubbed both his back and arms to help warm him up. "Fair enough. How about we head back and get you a fire going before you completely freeze."

"G-good id-d-dea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Sooo... another impromptu little write up I did while trying to plan for Brainwashed. I don't know. I really enjoy writing action scenes though... with a possible AU flair in this case? Ah well. I had fun being random with this, hah.

You guys can decide how they got into the forest or in the air in the first place.

**Meli-chan27:** I do plan on writing more of these short stories too! They are a lot of fun.

As for everyone else, thank you for reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL! I am really glad all of you are enjoying these in some fashion and it makes me all happy inside.


	11. Alluring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>Kaito knew that Koizumi Akako had the potential to be a force not to be reckoned with. Not only was she a witch but there was the fact that she could charm every man in existence to love her as long as they were in her presence. Of course that came with one small exception and that was Kaito who was, surprisingly, resistant to her spell. That had to be the reason why she was doing this. To get back at him for being immune to her allure.<p>

It had all started when Shinichi had failed to meet up with him at the cafe like usual after class and the magician had realized something was up. After searching for the detective in his usual hang out spots with no sign of the brunette for his efforts, Kaito started to call everyone they knew. According to the officers who worked with the detective, Shinichi had left early because he had someone to meet. Someone he had referred to as "Koizumi-san".

That was why he was now sitting on a finely crafted couch in the creepy woman's house, which reminded him far more of a lair than a home.

To be fair Kaito partly blamed himself. He should have given a better warning to Shinichi about his classmate... especially since he had a thing for the detective. How did Akako find out about his crush anyways? He knew he shouldn't have been surprised; the witch had figured out he was KID after all but to charm the person he liked was going a step too far.

"I know he is here, Akako-chan." Kaito stated with a tight smile, hands resting on his knees. "I ask that you release him"

The woman across from him let out a soft lilt of laughter as she leaned back in the chair, her right leg lifting to cross over her left. Placing a fair skinned hand delicately against her cheek Koizumi Akako pursed a set of ruby lips at the magician in thought, although the amusement that twinkled behind her eyes belied the action.

"Why would I do that, Kuroba-kun?" She purred, feigning surprise. "I've told you once that all men are under my control... with you as the exception of course."

Dropping the hand she held it out to the side. In response to the gesture a second figure stepped from the shadows of the large ornate chair. Kaito's expression only tightened further as he spied the familiar cowlick that stuck out from otherwise neat hair. The blue eyes didn't even register the magician who sat across from him, lingering only on the woman with an expression of such intense devotion that Kaito felt his stomach squirm.

As if to rub salt on the wound the detective, _his detective_, accepted the outstretched hand with his own and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the witches fingers.

"Shinichi!" Kaito nearly shouted, his voice raising at the gesture.

At his name, the detective turned his gaze towards the magician. His brow was knitted in confusion before his eyes lit up as if just recognizing Kaito for the first time and he smiled. "Kaito. What a pleasant surprise."

"_Shi-Ni-Chi._" He repeated, stressing the name. "What are you doing?!"

Taken aback by the tone, Shinichi stared. "Spending time with Akako-chan of course. You should have told me you had such a beautiful friend." At the compliment he looked back down at the witch who smiled rather flirtatiously in return.

Kaito jerked to his feet. Crossing the floor he grabbed the detective by the elbow, who started in surprise as he pulled him away from the chair and the witch who adorned it. "C'mon. We are leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are sick."

Shinichi dug his heels into the carpet at the pulling, twisting his elbow from the magician's grasp. "What are you going on about Kaito? I feel fine!" He grumbled, sending the brunette a hard stare.

"No you are not fine! And you missed our meeting." The magician retorted, whirling on the detective. He then leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. "You are under her spell that makes every man around her fawn for her attention without a care for anyone else!"

"I am not fawning for her attention!" The deadpanned stare Shinichi wore told Kaito that the detective did not believe him. "And even if that were true Kaito, you would be acting the same way. But since you aren't..." He let the words hang in the air sending a smirk at his friend.

It was that know-it-all smirk that detective's tended to wear. Normally he loved the look since it made Kaito go weak in the knees under different circumstances but right now it just irked him. "That is because I am immune to her spell Shinichi. Now lets go." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Shinichi dodged the magician's hands as he made for a second grab and frowned. "No. I am not going anywhere. I came to introduce myself to Akako-chan since you seemed reluctant to have us meet and frankly I don't see why you dislike her so much." There was a pause as he peered closely at the magician and Kaito saw something flicker behind the blue eyes. Was her spell not as strong as he thought it was?

With a sigh Shinichi then smiled apologetically; a gesture that actually seemed sincere to the magician, "I am sorry I got distracted from our meeting and I'll make it up to you... How does Chocolate Icecream sound?"

Kaito eyed the detective warily before grudgingly replying, "Really good actually."

"You heard him Kuroba-kun." Akako piped up from her seat before their conversation could continue. Raising to her feet languidly she moved to stand beside the detective, resting a hand on his shoulder and propping her chin on it. "Shinichi-kun isn't ready to go home yet. We still have so much to talk about too. Don't we?"

"We do." Shinichi replied, eyes softening as he looked down at the witch. The previous apologetic expression quickly faded into one of absolute adoration. "I should get back to the kitchen. The snacks should be ready soon."

Wait... _Snacks_? Shinichi was _cooking_?!

"Oh, the cream puffs?" Her eyes lighting up at the mention of the food.

"Of course. It is your favorite." Shinichi chuckled. Without another glance at Kaito, who was gaping open mouthed at the pair, the detective retreated back into the shadows of the room and Akako waved a hand after him.

"Damn it Koizumi." He hissed. Not only did she have the detective but he was cooking for her as well. And Shinichi _never_ cooked; not that he wasn't able too. He was just so busy that he never did. A part of him twinged with the faint touch of jealousy.

Akako blinked, tilting her head as she smiled back at the magician. "Now now Kuroba-kun." She said lightly, flipping part of her long hair over a shoulder. "Shinichi is quite the interesting person. I can see why you like him so much."

Kaito's frown deepened. The witch ignored it though as she returned to her chair. "If you are that worked up about it you know how to fix it."

"I am not pledging my devotion to you."

An eyebrow arched. "Not even if it means saving the detective?"

"Especially if it means that. I'll find another way to break the spell."

Akako stared at him, previously playful expression gone as she studied the man. The words didn't really bother her but she knew if there was a way to break it, Kaito would definitely be the one to find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I have had very little inspiration or drive to write lately. So I asked my good ol' Buddy Syn (from previous chapters) for a word prompt. And he gave me:

_Obsequious – too eager to help or obey someone important. Marked by or exhibiting a fawning attentiveness._

In any caaase, don't take this seriously. It was just something I wrote, especially after watching Akako's introduction episode in the new Magic Kaito. I thought it fit rather well with the prompt and I've always enjoyed the idea of Shinichi (Hakuba too. Even Hattori) being unable to resist the witches allure. Gave me a chance to play with jealous Kaito too. lol


	12. Masquerade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

><p>Another day, another heist.<p>

Exactly how many thefts did KID have to do in a month before he considered it enough? Clearly more than five since tonight marked the sixth. That was at least one heist every five days!

Where did the thief find the time? Or energy for that matter.

Even Shinichi couldn't make it to every one—this would be his third—and he hated to think of how poor Inspector Nakamori was doing. He knew that the leader of the KID Task Force had tried to get the host to cancel the party, which was a_ Masquerade_ of all things, by claiming that having so many civilians running around would only hinder the police and allow the thief to escape.

The host had been anything _but_ accommodating if the myriad of colorful people and soft western classical music was anything to go by.

With not much else to do besides to try and cooperate, Nakamori had reduced his task force by at least half and it wasn't hard for Shinichi to spot the officers in the crowd. There were at least twenty by his count and they were much stiffer and more alert than the normal party goers.

Frankly the teen detective had to agree with the Inspector. While a party was one thing, a Masquerade was, well... it made it all that much easier for the phantom thief (never mind the fact that he wasn't a big fan of parties in the first place).

Especially since everyone was wearing some type of mask to conceal their identity, himself included.

Not that it would do him much good. He knew KID would be able to find him easily since his mask had been found—delivered personally by the thief no doubt—on his kitchen table that morning, complete with a card that read: _"I'll be waiting" _with the usual kid caricature.

He wondered which was worse. The fact that KID would likely confront him during the party or that the man had actually entered his house in the middle of the night.

Despite the way it was delivered the detective had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that the visor was really well made and looked nothing like others he had seen. It also matched the suit he had decided to wear that evening perfectly, which was more than a coincidence; It gave him the sneaking suspicion that the thief had actually crafted it by hand.

As for the mask itself it was blue and, when angled right, shimmered faintly under the lights overhead. The edges were embossed in intricate silver-white designs that curled in up over the nose and around the openings for the eyes. Attached to the back was a black elastic band.

It looked like it had required a lot of effort and Shinichi had almost been reluctant to wear it.

Reflexively he reached up to adjust the mask on his face as he peered at his reflection in the window next to him and sighed, blue eyes shifting beyond himself to the world outside.

If there was anything in the police's favor it was the rain storm that was currently drenching the city and he wondered if the thief had taken it into account. It wasn't something that had just popped up out of nowhere after all; The reports had suggested a high possiblity of poor weather but there had been no sign of a notice receding the thief's plans.

Even KID wouldn't be stupid enough to risk his glider in this rain, right? Or that is what Shinichi hoped anyways.

What was so special about this jewel that made the thief risk a heist in this kind of weather? Maybe everything. Maybe nothing. There was still the possibility of the thief doing it solely for appearances sake. He could see the papers: _KAITOU KID! Heist thwarted because of heavy rainfall. _The detective smiled at that.

Whatever the reason it still equaled to Shinichi being stuck at a party with nothing to do besides wait. Wait and watch either the endless rain outside or the swirling, dancing guests inside and neither were very appealing. Turning his gaze from the rivulets of water that streamed down the window he glanced at the watch on his wrist. Nine o'clock. He had been here for an hour with another three to go.

Another sigh escaped him.

"Are you going to stand there all night brooding?" A familiar feminine voice rang out.

Shinichi blinked before lifting his gaze to see his childhood friend, Ran, standing beside him dressed from head to toe in a simple red halter dress and two glasses in her hands. Of course she'd be here, he reminded himself. Her father, the _Great_ Detective Mouri, had been invited to the heist as well so naturally she would have come with him. He remembered her mentioning something about that over the phone.

He flushed, leveling a half-lidded stare at his friend, "Ran, I am not brooding."

Lavender eyes twinkled behind the red and gold feathered mask that adorned her face. She playfully nudged his arm with an elbow, "Riiiight. Staring out the window and sighing every ten minutes is not brooding."

The detective's frown earned a soft laugh from the karate champion as she extended a hand towards him, ice tinkling against the sides of the glass. Shinichi accepted the drink with a small murmured 'thank you' and took a sip.

"Weren't you spending time with Sonoko?" He asked.

"I was but..." Ran trailed off as she scanned the dance floor. After a moment she pointed a finger and leaned closer to Shinichi. "There. Dancing with that one guy."

Following the finger Shinichi soon spotted the Suzuki heiress—dressed in a strapless sea-green colored gown and white mask, brown hair pushed back with the customary matching headband—twirling around the dance floor with some male garbed in an overly eye-catching red suit.

No surprise there, he mused to himself. "How many has she danced with so far tonight?"

Ran blinked and flushed, managing to look embarrassed in her friend's stead, "Only six."

"Six?" Shinichi remarked, feigning surprise. "I would have expected at least ten by now."

"Shinichi!" She admonished, "She does have Kyogoku-kun now, you know."

_That doesn't stop her from flirting with every cute guy she sees._ He elected to keep that remark to himself, however, and took another sip from his glass. Despite Sonoko's nature he had to admit that the girl was trying her best to stay faithful to Makoto.

The two soon drifted off into a lull of comfortable silence as they watched the dancers and other occupants in the room although something was catching Shinichi's eye more than the colorful array on the floor. The brunette was finding himself spending more time observing his childhood friend than the crowd. Red really was a fitting color for her, he noted and was she actually wearing make-up? He wondered if that had been Sonoko's idea. In any case it was a rare sight and the detective found his mouth curling into a gentle smile.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Eh?" Startled by the sudden compliment, Ran turned her head towards him. Her cheeks dusted a soft pink as they caught his gaze and she quickly glanced to the side. "Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?" Shinichi proffered a hand as he spoke, azure eyes bright and the smile still on his face.

He watched as she hesitated as if in some internal debate and he really couldn't blame her.

Neither of them had been ones to care much for dancing although Shinichi's parents had made him take classes when he was younger. Classes to which he had brought Ran with him on occasion. It was during that time they came to find out, despite all her karate prowess, his friend had two left feet when it came to the dance floor. Not that she was terrible. It just didn't come easy to the brunette. Secretly, it was one of the many things the detective found adorable about her.

"If I step on your feet, don't blame me." She finally mumbled, the curve of her lips forming a small embarrassed smile before placing her hand in his. Shinichi laughed lightly as they both set their drinks on to a nearby table and then guided her out to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Yeaaa. Okay so. This is something that I had sitting around in my writing folder for almost 2-3 months. I swear I knew where I was going with this originally but now I am not so sure. I think it makes an adorable little one shot though sooo... here you go people!

Ps: I've been playing around with a part two for Alluring as well. Little projects to keep my attention while I fumble through Brainwashed.


	13. Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

* * *

><p>"Would it kill you to at least try?" Kaito grumbled under his breath, leaning closer to a certain brunette detective sitting beside him.<p>

Shinichi didn't look up as he dipped his bread into the soup bowl. "I wasn't the one who told Aoko-san that you were in a relationship when you really weren't." He retorted.

"She invited me to a double date! What else was I suppose to do?" The magician replied, turning his gaze back to the restaurant around them.

"Uhm, tell her no?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. For a detective, he really was missing the obvious! "Maybe if she was dating someone other than Hakuba."

"And what is wrong with her dating Hakuba? He isn't that bad of a guy." Shinichi asked, eyebrows knitting together. He still didn't understand Kaito's problem with the English detective. Sure, the blonde could rub people the wrong way on occasion with his attitude but his heart was in a good place.

Kaito just stared at him as if he had sprouted two heads. "Everything is wrong with it!" He hissed, "Hakuba isn't a good fit for her and if you could get past that Holmes freak obsession you two share, you'd realize this!"

Shinichi's brow twitched as he frowned. He really could have done without the insult. "I think it is because he keeps accusing you of bein-" He began but was effectively shushed as the magician snatched the soggy piece of bread from his grasp and stuck it into his mouth.

"Eat it all in one bite now!" Kaito cooed lovingly as the aforementioned pair sat back down at the table. Shinichi glared daggers back at the magician and choked down the food, a napkin pressed to his mouth. Kaito smiled disarmingly in return.

Fine. If the magician wanted him to act like they were in a relationship than he would.

"Sorry about that." Aoko apologized even as she smiled at the pair's antics. She then leaned closer to the table, observing the two closely. "So Kudo-kun. Tell me, how did you start dating Kaito? I don't think I've heard him mention you before."

Shinichi felt Kaito stiffen at his elbow and he was sure it wasn't because Aoko was giving him an accusing eye.

"You don't want to hear something cheesy like that..." Kaito started lamely.

"Kaito, you haven't mentioned me to them?" Shinichi interjected in a hurt voice, one that surprised even himself.

The magician, startled, gaped at the detective who flashed him a wink before looking at Aoko. "It really is a funny story." He said placing his hand over Kaito's, interlacing their fingers together.

"Let me guess... you met a KID heist?" Hakuba chimed in, a small dose of sarcasm in his voice.

"Believe it or not, it was at an aquarium." Shinichi answered coolly, unperturbed by Hakuba's tone.

"What?" All three echoed in mixture of surprise and disbelief. At Hakuba's questioning stare Kaito quickly cleared his throat.

"Shinichi..." He started, but the detective ignored the protest.

"Come on Kaito. There is no reason to be embarrassed by it."

"But Kaito hates fish!" Aoko threw a bemused look at her childhood friend.

"Oh he does." Shinichi affirmed. "I found that out that day. I think he was trying to face his fear."

Kaito was left sitting, more than suitably mortified as the detective next to him spun a flowery and slightly outlandish tale of their first meeting at an aquarium. It was nothing like their first actual introduction years ago on that rooftop, late at night with the bottle rocket, dressed as KID and a teen trapped in a child's body.

Even so, he found himself impressed with the level of skill Shinichi was using and a small part of his brain reminded him that his father had been a novelist. Coupled with the fact that his mother was an actress; it was a dangerous combination when used effectively. It was something he would have to remember in the future.

As Shinichi neared the end of his tale, which involved Kaito nearly fainting as the pair visited the shark tank area, the magician wanted to do nothing more than sink through the floor and disappear. He knew Shinichi was doing this because Kaito had dragged him out in the first place. His own form of revenge so to speak. Still, the magician was finding himself watching the detective's face—his smile in-particular—as he chatted amiably with the two across from them.

"And that was how I found out he really didn't like fish, no matter their size. He did make a good attempt at putting on a brave face though." Shinichi finished, looking pleased as he sent a teasing grin at the magician.

"Huh? Oh." Kaito jerked out of his daze and nodded, realizing he had been staring. He quickly turned his attention back to his bowl but not before noticing the curious gleam that had flashed across those calculating blue eyes.

Aoko, who had started giggling somewhere during the story, was looking at Kaito with an amused tilt to her head and an expression that clearly said the magician was never going to live this story down. Even Hakuba seemed to be amused, though if he actually bought the tale was another question entirely.

"I am _soooo _glad you guys are enjoying yourselves as my expense." Kaito muttered, as he shoved a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

The rest of the 'date' ended up going smoothly after that and soon enough the four found themselves standing on the sidewalk, ready to part ways. As Aoko happily tugged Hakuba off down the street, Kaito and Shinichi turned the other way.

The first few minutes passed in silence before the magician twisted around so he was walking backwards in front of the detective, "Really? An Aquarium?"

"I thought it was fitting." Shinichi replied, an amused quirk to his lips. "Why? They already knew about your fear."

"Not the point." Kaito waved a hand dismissively, "Couldn't you have picked something less embarrassing?"

"And couldn't you have asked properly before dragging me out on a date?"

"I did ask!"

Shinichi snorted softly under his breath, "Saying 'I am going to hang out with friends, do you want to come?' doesn't exactly count."

Kaito huffed, "Fine." He then came to a halt, stopping them both in their tracks, and flashed one of his most charming smiles. From his sleeve he produced a single rose and extended it. "Shinichi, would you like go to the amusement park with me tomorrow?"

Shinichi stared, his gaze shifting briefly between the flower and Kaito's face, "What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said. What are you doing?"

Kaito twirled the thorn-less rose between his fingers. "Asking you _properly_."

Silence blossomed between them as Shinichi studied him and for a second Kaito thought he'd say no. Finally he shrugged, "Sure."

Violet eyes blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Really." Shinichi flashed a smile as he stepped around the magician, plucking the rose from his hand and waved it slightly. "Besides, you owe me for today."

Kaito twisted around, hurrying to catch up with the retreating Detective. "That horrifying story wasn't payment enough?"

"Not even close."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: As proof that I am not completely dead in this fandom, here is a little idea I started writing last year.

Just something silly and I didn't have any plans for it to lead anywhere. Eventually I returned to it and settled on this atrocity! I haven't given up on my other stories either. It is just... really slow progress and distractions by other fandoms. (If you haven't noticed yet. XD)


End file.
